Monkey Mania
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: A Tokyo Mew Mew parody of Looney Tunes's 'Duck Amuck! Pudding is being tormented by an unseen animator, but will she be more than willing to play along with the antics, or does it grow too much, even for her?


Let's get another request done and out of the way, shall we? This time, this one is for DrDark7 on Deviantart, who wanted a Tokyo Mew Mew fanfiction based off a Looney Tunes cartoon. He didn't specify which Looney Tune, so I'm going to go off on a limb and try my hand at whatever I want... so, I figured, since I love 'Duck Amuck', I figured I do something like that! Well, anyway, I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

It was a rough battle for Pudding Fong as she felt a little exhausted. She held her head and groaned as she laid down in the grass at the park. "What a day, na no da! I never thought I'd have to battle that Chimera Anima! But I guess I was able to do it!"

It was then Pudding heard her phone go off as she pulled out her phone... and gasped as she read it. "Pudding, your siblings are in trouble, come over right away! The aliens are holding them hostage at the Café!"

Pudding gasped in horror as she got up and started to run off, horrified. "No, not my siblings! Taru-Taru, I hope you're not hurting them! I have to hurry over and... and..."

Pudding stopped shortly as she paused, looking around as she was no longer in the grassy park area... but behind a white background as she looked around. Pudding blinked as she coughed a bit. "Ahem. AHEM!"

Pudding frowned as she glared over towards the direction where the camera would be filming her as she waved over. "Hello? Creator? What's going on over there? What happened to the background? Where am I, anyway? I'm supposed to be running over to my house! And I can't go there if I don't have any roads! Can you give me something to work with here!"

The young girl got her wish as a pencil came out and drew something under her feet... one of those moving sidewalks that people often use in airports... which was going very fast as Pudding screeched, being sent flying by it. The pencil then came back and erased the moving sidewalk as Pudding came back, limping over as she gave a frown. "Oh, ha ha. Very funny, na no da. Listen, Mr. Artist, have you not taken a look at today's backgrounds to draw when the script came around? I'm supposed to be running towards the Café Mew Mew, and instead, I'm stuck in a white background that doesn't seem to have anything on there!"

Pudding gave a frown as she pulled out the script from her pocket. "Look, it says right here. "Page 1; Pudding Fong, after a long day of fighting, wants to relax when she gets a text..."

As Pudding flipped over to the next page, the pencil appeared as it drew a circle around Pudding's hands. "And then, on the second page, I start to run, concerned about my siblings, almost tripping on a hole along the-"

Pudding then screamed as her body fell straight in the hole that the pencil had just drawn. The little girl then climbed back up as she gave a glare at the unseen artist. "Okay, seriously, that's not cool! What did I ever do to you, huh?"

Pudding frowned as she crossed her arms. "You know, I'm not one that usually complains about new situations, I can handle them just fine, but seriously, there's a difference between a prank and hurting people! A prank is fun. Hurting people isn-"

Pudding would have continued except the pencil came in as she was explaining and erased her head clean off. Pudding's body then noticed as her hands started to feel around her head. Her arms then crossed as her foot was tapping impatiently. She quickly pointed to the spot where her head should be, indicating to the artist that she would like a head to be drawn in, if possible.

The pencil then came in as it drew an orangutan's head on Pudding's body, more specifically, King Louie's head. Pudding felt her head as she gave a frown, imitating King Louie's voice. "Say, man, I believe you drew my head wrong. I do not want to be like him-hm-hm!"

The pencil came out with the eraser side and erased King Louie's head, before drawing a different head, this time, Rafiki's head as the head blinked. Pudding felt her face as she frowned, imitating Rafiki's voice, "Okay, you are not being fair! But then again, nothing is fair in the circle of life! Now, draw my proper head!"

The pencil then erased the head off before replacing it with Pudding's face, but without her facial features. Pudding then felt for her face, before shaking in what seemed to be fury as she started to jump up and down. It was about that time the pencil drew in Pudding's face as her eyes were glowing red in fury and her mouth was screaming in fury, "...YOU MEANIE!"

Pudding then stopped as she realized that she was talking again as she started to take some deep breaths. "Sorry... sorry... I'm fine... I'm fine..."

The little girl wiped some sweat off her brow as she gave a smile, "Wow, Pudding kind of lost my cool back there, huh? Okay, Pudding thinks Pudding know what's really going on. You're bored with the story that you're placed with. Hey, I get that. Sometimes, Pudding gets a little bored with the story myself. I mean, it's the same ol' thing every day..." As Pudding kept talking, the pencil came back as it drew a car to Pudding's right side. "...fighting monsters, serving food at the Café, having to be involved in one of my onee-chan's plotlines, Zakuro being broody, Ichigo swooning over Aoyoma, Kisshu becoming jealous, a car about to run me over, Taruto threatening to-"

Pudding's eyes widened as she turned to see the car next to her as it honked its horn. Pudding screeched as she dove to the side, the car driving away in the distance. Pudding recovered as she gave a growl. 'Hey, what are you trying to do, kill me? I'm not that boring! I'll have you know that I have done a lot of circus tricks! Okay, I will admit that I'm not as fast as I used to be..." As Pudding kept talking, the pencil came back as it drew a sign on Pudding's hand, which read 'I'm actually a 35 year old midget'. "...but irregardless, I'm cute, I'm adorable and..."

Pudding then noticed the sign in her hand and read it as she screeched as she threw the sign aside. "Okay, I am not thirty-five... and I'm not a midget! Just because I'm smaller than the other Mews doesn't make me a midget! I'm just a ten year old kid who hasn't reached puberty yet!"

Pudding then noticed the pencil coming down towards her as she grabbed it, "Uh uh uh, I see you this time! You were trying to draw something that could potentially try to humiliate me. Well, it won't work! I have my eye on you! Back that pencil away!"

The pencil slowly backed off as Pudding crossed her arms and smirked, "That's right, keep moving."

After a moment, Pudding sighed, "You know what I'm thinking? If you're bored, I'm willing to go along with a new story. Go ahead. Draw some scenery in, I don't really care what you do."

Pudding then went off to the side to let the artist do his work. The pencil came in and quickly drew up a new background... however, it seemed to be a crude stick drawing of what seemed to be a town. Pudding came over as she frowned, "Hmmm... I don't think the higher-ups would approve of the quality of this animation... maybe a little something... profound."

The pencil then came back as it replaced the crude stick town with a blue sky and a high quality building that Pudding was standing on. "Ah, that's much better. So, I'm on top of this building, huh? I suppose I should wait until one of the Mews or one of the Cyniclons show up..."

As Pudding looked up at the sky, the pencil came back as it drew up a yellow sign saying 'Scheduled for Demolition'. As soon as the pencil went away, Pudding sighed as she said, "Yeah, you know, I like it, this is very peac-"

All of a sudden, a wrecking ball appeared out of nowhere and swung at the building, taking a good chunk of it as Pudding screamed. "What the heck?"

Pudding screamed as she was starting to fall from a great height. Pudding looked over and screamed, "Please, draw something to save me, please!"

All the way down on the ground, the pencil came in and drew in a bed of nails. Pudding looked down and screamed, "HOW IS THIS SAVING ME?!"

Pudding then screeched as she was nearing the bed of nails... getting nearer... and nearer... and nearer... until... the background disappeared along with the bed of nails. Pudding then dropped on the ground, gently as she gave a groan.

"All right, look, fella, can we not do this anymore? I'm tired, I just want to continue the story we were assigned to do. Can we at least do that, please?" Pudding sniffled.

Pudding winced as she saw the pencil appearing as she shut her eyes, waiting for something bad to happen... but as she opened one eye, she noticed that nothing was wrong. In fact, she was near the building at Café Mew Mew. The little girl smiled as she noticed Ichigo, Mint, Retasu and Zakuro waving over to her.

"Onee-chans! Oh, I'm so glad to see you!" Pudding smiled as she started to run over towards the waving Mews. "You wouldn't believe the day I just had! You see, I-"

As she got closer, however, all four Mews fell down on the ground, revealing that they were just cardboard cutouts... and behind them were stacks of bombs, all lit up. Pudding's eyes widened as she was in mid-air, about to hug a bomb. She gulped as the bombs exploded in her face.

Once the dust cleared up, Pudding coughed as she glared at the artist, about to lose her cool. "Okay, I've been patient with you for a while, and now, I'm about to start losing it! Either you treat me with proper respect, or I will report you to-"

All of a sudden, the ground started to shake as Pudding felt the tremors. "Wh-wh-what's happening?"

Pudding fell down as the ground opened up as her eyes shrank as a large gorilla Chimera Anima climbed out as three familiar aliens appeared. Kisshu chuckled as he said, "Looks like little monkey is about to meet our big monkey!"

"Time to make you cry, little Mew..." Taruto laughed.

Pudding screamed as she turned towards the artist. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry! Please! I don't want to be killed! Please, erase that thing, please! HELP ME! HELP!"

At that moment, Pudding ran off in fear as only the giant gorilla Chimera Anima and the three Cyniclons remain, looking ready to gloat. And it was at this moment, the story had stopped there.

* * *

But who had been drawing Pudding and tormenting her in these scenarios, you might ask? Well, in Hillwood, drawing on some paper in his room, was a familiar black haired, glasses wearing kid named Curly Gammelthorpe, who had been drawing the entire scenario as he laughed.

"Man, I never would have thought this Japanese animation stuff would be so much fun!" Curly smiled. "Oh, I'm such a card!"

Curly smiled as he put the paper aside and gave a bit of an evil laugh.

* * *

And with that, I am ending this story! How did you guys like it? When I got the request to do another Tokyo Mew Mew/Looney Tunes story, I never would have thought I would try doing something akin to 'Duck Amuck' or 'Rabbit Rhapsody', but here you go! Also, I decided to do Curly from Hey Arnold as the artist instead of someone from Tokyo Mew Mew as the artist because I feel that the artist needed to be someone you wouldn't see coming, in this case, a cameo from another series! Plus, Hey Arnold is one of my favorite shows! Well, DrDark7, I hope you enjoyed this story immensely, and I hope everyone else did too! Anyway, thank you all for reading, and have a wonderful day!


End file.
